Twisted Love
by Kaggie714
Summary: Summery: Inuyasha and Kouga love the beautiful Kagome. Will love blossom or will jealousy run out of control?


Hi everyone thank you for liking my stories it means a lot. You guys are my motivators to keep on going. Here's a new one. Inuyasha/Kagome/Kouga.

* * *

_Twisted Love_

Laughter was heard in a meadow of flowers. A half-demon sitting up in a tree, watched as the beautiful raven hair girl played with the little kitsune and the two tail cat, with smiles on there faces, his back against the trunk, the tree branch he was sitting on propped a bent leg and his other leg dangled over, with his hands inside his kimono sleeves. He stared as she twirled, her hair fell across her angelic face, and her eye sparkled with happiness, he would never admit it but he was in love with her, she made his heart beat fluttered and whenever she wasn't by his side, it was as if a part of him died, he wasn't able to fight as well as he could, she was his inspiration, his reason for living, why was it that this one human girl could make him feel so different? There was just something about her that made him want to stop being tuff and just be himself. How could anyone care so much about everyone? How come she always tried to keep they're spirits up? Inuyasha heard another laughter escaped her lips he couldn't help but smile a bit, her laugh was like bells, like a beautifully melody in his ears, everything about her just intrigued him, she was perfect, but she could never love him, he was a monster and a half-breed, he tried to push the thought away, having her next to him was enough for him. Inuyasha then slapped the side of his face, he pulled his hand froward, and there was the little flea-youkai Myouga.

"Hello, Master Inuyasha," Myouga said, "How goes the search for Naraku?"

"Well, if it isn't the little coward," Inuyasha said, picking up the little flea by his head and brought him up to his face, "Where the hell have you been for the pass few months?" he asked.

"Mostly with Totosai," Myouga said, squimming around trying to free himself, with a sign Inuyasha place the flea in the palm of his hand.

"What were you doing when you weren't with Totosai," Inyuasha asked.

"I've traveled a bit as well, looking for news and information," the flea said.

"Find anything good," Inuyasha asked, annoyed. Myoga, hopped himself neatly on his shoulder. "No, I'm afraid not. Naraku is still recovering from the last battle you had with him."

The half-demon 'Keh', he looked back toward the group. Myoga followed his gaze, he was looking at the young priestess, who placed a flower necklace around Shippo's neck, she smiled sweetly at him, he smile with a heartbreaking joy that only she can bring love to the hearts of small children, he notice his masters face soften, his eyes were so intense, and yet held so much tenderness, he never seen him like this when he was with him for years, Kagome was the only one who has changed him, she sought out to make him a better person and in so many ways he knew Inuyasha was very certain she has. "You love her, don't you?" he asked his four, miniature arms folded neatly over his chest. Inuyasha froze. "What?" He asked trying to control the rising blush on his cheeks but failed. "I can tell by the way you look at her, the way you protect her, the way your eyes light up when you hear her name, and when you allow her to hug you and sit near you."

Inuyasha sighed softly. _'He's right, having Kagome by my side makes me feel whole…' _he loved her, he would always will, but there was that bozo kid, Hojo? Why would she love him a half-demon when she could someone who was full blooded like that wolf demon Kouga.

"I…I-" he struggled with his words for a minute, trying to explain what he felt, "...doesn't matter Kagome deserves someone better than me, I'm not worthy of her." his eyes showed his inner despair, she was loyal and strong, he would have probably died long before if she hadn't always been there for him.

"How could she love a lowly half-breed? I'm a disgrace! she deserves someone better than me... someone who can make her happy, someone who can give her their whole heart and be completely open up with her, someone who isn't an idiot...like me." Myouga sighed, closing his eyes, his voice unwavering, "And what if you're the one that makes her happy?" To that, Inuyasha found he had no answer.

* * *

"Kouga! Wait up!" Hakkaku bent over, his hands on his knees, panting. Ginta stopped beside him and stared at the swirling whirlwind that surrounded their leader recede into the distance. Soon, the rolling hills that surrounded the base of the mountain range looming before them swallowed him up completely.

"Do you think he smelled Kagome-neesan scent nearby?"

"Could be, you know how happy he gets when he sees her, he runs more faster than usual." Hakkaku said, rising and brushing the sweat from the bald scalp surrounding his Mohawk. Ginta blinked as he mulled this statement over. "I guess you're right, we better catch up to him then. I want to see Kagome-neesan too." He set off running. Hakkaku heaved a weary sigh and followed after his pack-mate, the rest of the wolves in tow behind him.

Kouga smile as he ran, he sniffed the air and smelled his Kagome's sweet scent, he wanted to see her to hold her small, soft hands, to hear her voice, so sweet and gentle, as if she were talking to a baby, she was the best thing that happen to him, he loved her entirely, and both his heart and soul burned for her. Kagome was the only person who is keeping him going in life, she was the girl he wanted all along, sweet, caring and loving, she was his everything, she had given him strength and hope, as soon as she smiled at him, he felt better- his life seemed complete, with just one beautiful smile from her it made his heart jump for joy and made him feel many emotions at once, Kagome was not only his greatest strength but also his strongest weakness, Who would've thought that the optimistic and determine prince would find his happiness, his strength, his entire reason for living in a human girl? however no matter how much he loved her, he would simply have to continue to bide his time and wait until he thought she might be ready to hear the words that his heart pleaded desperately for him to tell her, until then, he would continue to admire and love her silently and beg every Kami he could think of that might grant his prayer that she would one day love him as much as he loved and would always love her.

* * *

A wolf demon girl, clad in white furs with long auburn hair tied up in pigtails, with a single Shobu flower crowned her head, was sitting by a stream, thinking about a certain wolf boy. The sun was high in the sky and it was warm out, her red hair blew in the breeze. _'How could this happen,'_ she thought, _'I can't believe he doesn't remember. It's all that human girl's fault!' _

"Ayame..." An elder man's voice called she turned her head and saw her Grandfather, he sat next to her. "Your thinking about him aren't you." he said it more as a statement then a question, the wolf girl gave a nod she put her hand underneath her chin and sighed. "Why does Kouga love her? Why can't he love me like he loves her? What's so special about her any way? She's just some stupid human girl, who can't do anything right!" she bellowed.

Ayame's grandfather knew she loved the wolf demon prince, ever since he had rescue her from the demon birds, she would always have a smile whenever she spoke of him, her love for him was strong and she wanted more than anything to spend the rest of her life with him, she would train hard and never give up and knowing he didn't feel the same broke her heart. "I don't have the answers your looking for but maybe you should go and talk to him and allow him to explain himself before you make your final decision about him." Ayame thought for a moment than agreed petting his head. "Yes your right, I will go an see him." Ayame left her birthing grounds, starting up her small whirlwind she traveled even faster than Kouga's jewel shard enhanced legs could carry him, she would finally find the answers she was seeking.

* * *

Little Shippo laughed as he was being chase by the small furry kitten, Kagome watched with a smile on her face, while ignoring the cries for help from Miroku, who was getting beaten up by Sango, she wish everyday was like this and not worried about anything else. Shippo ran to her and jumped into her arms which she brought around him to hold him lightly against her. "Kagome!" He snuggled against her chest to show how much he loved her, she smiled down at him and began to tickle his stomach, his laughter was uncontrolled as the torture of being tickled continued down to his feet, tears were forming in his eyes and he couldn't help but let them fall, when his face was red and he could barely manage to breathe, Kagome stopped her tickling and peered down at the kit, ever since they defeated the thunder brothers, she was the only one who look, cared and loved him, he looks up to her, she was always there watching over him when he's scared, or when he's hurt or sick, she always protected him from that idiot Inuyasha and any other demons that they come across.

"Kagome...um.." He stared down at his hands and his tail twitched nervously. "What is it Shippo?" When Shippo remained silent she spoke again. "Come on Shippo, you can tell me what's wrong."

"Will you...be my...mama?" Shippo looked up at her with pleading eyes, trying to hold back the tears. "You want me to be your mama Shippo?" She looked shocked that he would ask her that and then a smile graced her features. "Of course I'll be your mama if you want me to be. I have always love you as if you were my own son, don't worry I'll protect you from harm no matter what, my little kit." Shippo was too happy to do anything for a moment, his happiness paralyzing him, he couldn't hold the tears back anymore, they slid down his face and as most of them landed on his shirt, then suddenly he felt his little form being embraced by the loving and caring person who he thought as his mother. "Mama!" Shippo cried with joy of now having someone to call as his mother, he doesn't feel left out or lonely anymore, he would always have Kagome to love him and care for him no matter what. He will make sure to protect Kagome from any harm, no one is going to take his mother away, not Inuyasha, not Kouga, not even Naraku if he can't help it. The small kitten felt left out, she jumped in joining in. ◠‿◠

The group watched the scene before them, Kagome was the only person who filled there hearts with joy, the half-demon gazed at her in admiration. _'Kagome will make a great mother someday'_ he thought. He couldn't help but feel a small pang of jealousy in his chest with the thought of Kagome having children with another man.

Inuyasha then sniffed the air, he caught a scent and growled, a few moments later, Kagome sensed two jewel shards coming towards them fast she stood up on her feet.

"Hi, Kagome!" said Kouga, screeching to a stop in front of her holding his hands in his, ignoring the others, as usual, Inuyasha jumped down the tree.

"Uh…Hi," replied Kagome she looked at Inuyasha and saw the pain flash in his eyes, but quickly disappeared to be replaced by anger, jealousy, and hatred. "So Kouga! What are you doing here?"

"I picked up your scent, so I thought I'd drop by and see how you were doing, Kagome, still okay with that mangy mutt over there?" he gestured at Inuyasha with his head.

"What did you call me?" growled Inuyasha. "Take your filthy paws off of her!"

"Not a chance, Mutt!" said Kouga, patting Kagome's shoulder. "I wish I could get you away from that stupid mutt and take you with me, Kagome, but I have to kill Naraku first, them I can come for you!"

"That's okay, really, Kouga!" Kagome muttered, she hated hated how jealous it made Inuyasha not only that but then they start fighting, there was nothing she could do to stop it. She wasn't the kind of girl who could break a guy's heart, ever, even if she had no feelings for him.

"I said get away from her!" cried Inuyasha. "She's not your woman!"

"Oi, dog-face, you do know what people do when they like other people, right?" the prince ask ignoring his words.

"Eh?…" Inuyasha answered warily, not sure at what Kouga was getting at.

"So then tell me Inukkoro, have you ever kissed Kagome?" Kouga asked maliciously.

Inuyasha froze, his eyes widening, "W-what!? But, you haven't either!"

"Are you so sure, Inukkoro?" Kouga leaned back crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes!" Inuyasha exclaimed, his eyes widening even more.

"It's true, though I can understand why she wouldn't want you kiss you when she can kiss me, a youkai. You mustn't be very good at it, if she likes you as much as you think she likes you and still hasn't kissed you," Kouga stated smiling in satisfaction. "I gave her my love so therefore she is mine."

Inuyasha's eyebrow twitched with suppressed anger. "I'll kill you!" the half-demon growled through clenched teeth.

"I'd like to see you try." taunted the wolf, Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga in a flash of light, brandishing it before himself as he snarled at him. Kagome was sweat-dropping at the sight of the two demons fighting over her again. Curses could be heard, dust and grass were flying everywhere, and even trees. It was ridiculous.

"Kouga!" Ginta and Hakkaku came huffing and puffing and collapsed at there feet.

"What took you guys so long?" Kouga said in his usual arrogant tone moving just in time as the half-demon sword made contact with his face.

"Hi Kagome-nessan. We are so happy to see you." said Ginta.

"What brings you guys here?" asked Kagome.

"We wanted to see you, Kouga really misses you." answered Hakkaku. Kagome looked at the wolf and her eyes soften happy to hear that.

* * *

Ayame quickly stopped her tornado, finding herself on Inuyasha's forest, not to far away she could hear shouting through the trees. Angry, loud and constant shouting. "She's not yours, you stupid wolf! When will you learn?"

"Why don't you run along with your dead wench and let me have Kagome." Ayame knew that voice...it was Kouga, she decided to followed it when she arrived at the clearing she saw the both demons fighting each other. The schoolgirl looked toward some bushes, Kilala looked toward the direction too and growled. "What is it Kagome?" Sango said looking puzzled. "Someone is spying on us," Miroku answered calmly, Kagome grabbed an arrow out of her quiver and placed it against her bow, she pulled it back and took aim. "Show yourself!" she demanded, they looked up to see a dark figure and realized it was Ayame, she lowered her weapon.

"Ayame! What are you doing here!?" Inuyasha and Kouga were still fighting each other not paying attention who was the intruder.

"Why, I came for Kouga! We will finally be together!." Kouga stopped his attacks on the half-demon, trying to comprehend what she just said.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I love Kagome, not you, she's my woman!" Ayame chuckled and put her index finger up, shaking it.

"Ah! now don't worry about all that, I'll break that nasty girl's spell over you. And then we'll go back to the mountains to Grandpa." Kagome had smoke coming out of her ears by then."Hey! Whadya mean, spell!?"

Ayame sneered at the girl, "You heard me! You put a spell on my Kouga!"

Kagome reached for her bow again, clenching her teeth.

"I did no such thing!" Ayame snickered at that, there was no way she was leaving without her man, Kouga walked to stand next to Kagome.

"I wont leave without Kouga! He's m-mine."

"Why don't you stop trying to get what you cant have, and ask Kouga if he even wants to be with you, because acting the way you are is getting you nowhere!" Ayame gave Kouga a longing stare, "I already know he wants to be with me, you just put a spell on him so he couldn't come to me!"

Kouga sighed, pointing to Kagome. "Kagome did not, never has, and never will put a spell on me. She doesn't have to, my heart already belongs to her without the help of some magic!" Tears swelled in the wolf-girl's green eyes. "Tell me Kouga why do you love her so much? What does she have that I don't? She is just some stupid human, one that can replace her just as fast as she leaves, she is a nuisance to everyone!" Inuyasha growled at her how dare she say that about Kagome! Kagome eyes sadden she looked at her with pure hurt in her eyes. "I-Is that how you really feel about me? do you really hate me that much? and here I thought we were becoming friends." the words stung Ayame to the heart is that how she felt about her? She never had friends before and her saying that made heart feel joy.

"Mama..." Shippo said softly he hated it when she was sad she didn't deserve this he glared at the red head. The wolf prince clench his fist. "Don't you dare say that about Kagome!" he hissed venomously, his voice full of anger, this was not the sweet, innocent Kouga they knew, the young girl's eyes widen. "...She's more important to me then anyone Kagome is lovable human, If I have to risk my life to save her and have her back safe at her home and if it means I need to die for her then I will do it, she is kind hearted and amazing, she makes me feel wonderful and so happy when I'm with her, she make me feel like I can be myself to be honest with how I feel, with sadness, with pain, with anger and happiness, her smile warms me completely; she has shown me the true meaning of friendship and the importance to protect that which you cherish most, when she cries I want nothing to hold her in my arms and protect her from the world, Kagome is the only girl I have ever known who is not afraid to say how she feels, I love her eyes, and the way they glint when she's happy. I couldn't see myself with anyone else, I don't love you your nothing to me, and never will be, you should just forget the promise I made you that was when both you and I were young, you were just a child, and I was trying to make you feel better because the demon birds had attack you. I will never forgive you for what you said about Kagome, she is and will always be my love and my life and I would do anything to make her smile." It was obvious that he truly did love the young human girl. Ayame's eyes widened, as she took in what had just slipped from his lips, everyone were surprised by his words.

"Keh! for once I agree with the wolf..." Inuyasha said. "...I never believed in fate before I met Kagome, she makes me laugh, smile and she heals my wounds inside and out, she is the one who brings light into my life, bringing hope in the darkest times, I wouldnt be the way I am now if she had stopped believing in me, when I dont know who I am she brings me back to myself. I am glad I met her, she has changed my life in so many ways that I can't imagine my life without her, she loves everyone no matter who they are, thanks to Kagome I know what life is about." he said sincerely.

Sango spoke up, enraged that someone would call her sister a nobody ."Your wrong! Kagome is the symbol of love, she is what gives the whole group hope, she is caring, unlike you, she is the key to our hearts, even after she is gone, Kagome is the glue that holds us together, without her we wouldn't be here now, thanks to her I knew what trust was, Kagome is the best friend anyone could ever ask for."

"Kagome-nessan is better than you, she has a heart of gold, were yours is made of stone, she has a pure souls, were yours is shattered and warped by worthless hate, she would always be in our hearts."

"Kagome is such a good friend, she even saved your life against the hair monster it's sad you know? All she ever did was try to be your friend and you just treat her bad, she does not deserve that." Hakkakku yelled.

"You don't know Kagome like we do..." Miroku began "... she is one of a kind girl, she never gives up on you no matter what she cares about others and their happiness seems to make her happy, something that makes her different from everyone is her forgiveness and unconditional love for everyone, Kagome will never be replace she is to special."

"How can you say that about my mommy? My mommy is the best in the whole world, she loves me a lot, she takes care of me and look after me, she trusts me with all her heart and she's very protective, she taught me so many things in the world. I am happy she is here with me..." the little kit said glaring at Ayame, he couldn't see the world without Kagome she is what makes things live. "Mew..." Kilala whispered softly.

Tears slid down Kagome's cheeks is it true everything they said? There words touched her deeply she smile at her friends, she then wiped her tears away with the back of her hand. Ayame violently shook her head, "It cant be!" she said, her eyes landed on Kagome and glared at her. "You..." she pointed. "It's all your fault," she hissed. "Your in my way, I just have to kill you."

"You won't lay a hand on her...!" Inuyasha growled, shielding Kagome with a protective arm. "...Just cause you are a girl doesn't mean I won't hurt you." Kouga also stepped in with his arms crossed and a warning glare on his face.

"Ayame…" Kagome softly said, "Please don't do this, your not like this your far better, it doesn't have to be this way." Sango looked she saw that Kagome's words cut deep inside of the wolf demon girl from the change of expression on her face.

Ayame let out a loud bark of laughter, "Why would I possibly stop? You ruined my love life with you out of my way I can get Kouga all to myself. I'll be able to make sure you never live."

"I will never go with you, especially if you want to hurt Kagome! you have no right to speak to her like that, she doesn't deserve to be talked to like that, If you wanna let your anger out, let it out on me." Kouga said clearly, boldly.

"I will just have to kill you too then." Ayame pounded the ground with her fist, summoning a multitude of green leaves that swirl around her she send them to Kagome, Inuyasha was about to grab Kagome but Koga had her in his arms moving her out of the way in time. The red hair girl charged at Kouga with sharp green leaves, in her hand and threw them at him missing him...but a leaf zoomed past Kagome's left cheek with a deafening whistle, leaving a thin red line along her left cheek, Kagome froze and Kouga's eyes widen.

"How dare you hurt Kagome!" he told Ayame darkly and felt his pulse rising out of his protectiveness, he lunged at her, his fist connected with the woman's face hard. Ayame slumped against a tree. "Stay away from Kagome!" Kouga knew it was wrong to hit a girl but if it involved Kagome getting hurt he will fight. Ayame looked up shocked. She couldn't believe what he just done, but then couldn't care less, she hated him but always loved him, and for the one your love going with someone else, it hurts. _'So this it, I lost him to her...' _she stood wobbling, and ran into the forest, blindly stumbling until she tripped over a fallen tree, she laid there with a bleeding knee and a broken heart, with tears streaming down her eyes, everything she had known, just got turned upside down, nothing seemed right in the world anymore.

When Ayame was out of sight Kouga stood in front of Kagome with a concern voice he said. "Are you alright Kagome? I am sorry I let this happened." he lifted his hand to her right cheek caressing with softness and tenderest.

Kagome smile. "Its okay, but I am worried about Ayame, I know what she did was wrong but, I can't help but worry for her."

"You shouldn't worry about her, she got what she deserve." Kagome saw him come closer to her face, she was blushing pink. "What are you doing?" She asked as she saw him stick out his tongue and got closer to her wound. Kouga put his tongue back in his mouth and answered simply, "Healing your cheek."

"By using your tongue!?" she asked him again.

"...Wolf demon saliva heals and closes the wounds faster..." He answered her again, "...now hush." He added as he stuck his tongue out again and began to lick at her wound._ 'Her blood... is so sweet.' _Kouga thought in wonder, he wanted more, he wanted to swim in the sweet taste of Kagome. It filled his nose, floral and strong. A angry hanyou watched as he cleaned Kagome's wound with his tongue going over it slowly and as he finished the wound look as if there was never even a cut there. "Kouga..." Inuyasha muttered angrily while clenching fist at his sides, letting out a malicious growl, he withdrew his sword and charged at him, the young girl giggled making the boys stop and look toward her they smile loving the sound.

"I am glad you came into our lives Kagome." Sango said with a smile on her face. Kagome shook her head "No, I am the lucky one, to have come into this world and met you all." Shippo jumped in her arms happy to be close to her. Kagome looked up at the sky she smiled slightly at the beautiful sight, seeing the clear sky, her journey had just began, glad to be spending it with her wonderful friends.

* * *

That's the end of this story, please review and let me know what you think, until next time :)


End file.
